star_wars_expanded_universe_online_mmporgfandomcom-20200213-history
Classes
'Dark Jedi' Dark Jedi, also known as "Fallen" Jedi, were Force-sensitives, frequently former Jedi, who chose to deny the light side of the Force or follow the dark side. Although "Dark Jedi" originally referred to a Jedi who had fallen to the dark side, it could also refer to uninitiated Force-sensitives who received no Jedi training but began their careers under another Dark Jedi. Others were simply dark-side users who did not follow the teachings of the Sith or other dark side organizations. In some cases, Dark Jedi also included "artificial" Force-sensitives who served the dark side, such as the Reborn and the Shadowtroopers. The first Dark Jedi was believed to be Xendor, who was the first member of the Jedi Order to fall. Other forerunners included Ajunta Pall and others who, after the Hundred-Year Darkness, were exiled from Galactic Republic space and became the ancient progenitors of the Sith Lords. Ultimately, the title became something of a blanket term for darksiders who could not be classified as belonging to any specific dark side organization. In the game, if you choose to be a Dark Jedi, you work with the Empire and the Sith to destroy the Republic. 'Gray/Grey Jedi' The term Gray Jedi, Grey Jedi, or Gray, had two meanings. First, it was used by Jedi and Sith to describe Force-users who walked the line between the light and dark sides of the Force without surrendering to the dark side, and second, it described Jedi who distanced themselves from the Jedi High Council and operated outside the strictures of the Jedi Code. However, those who were considered to be true Gray Jedi met both qualifications and did not belong to any particular Force tradition. One example was Jolee Bindo, a former Jedi Padawan and self-proclaimed Gray Jedi of the Old Republic. If you choose to be a Gray Jedi you will be working for a side you choose like undercover. 'Mercenary' Just like a Bounty Hunter, you work for the highest bidder. You have the ability to fly with your jetpack and shoot from above. You give commands to other Mercenaries as well. Bounty hunters were mercenaries for hire who tracked down and captured or killed anyone with a price on their head, although they were also known for doing nearly anything for the right price including the protection of clients. The best bounty hunters were very well armed, smart and clever, and had very effective weapons, making them even more dangerous. 'Smuggler' You work with the Republic or Empire, you use guns and have the skill to pilot any vehicle you take on sneaky, secret missions. A smuggler, also known by the euphemism free trader, was someone who engaged in the clandestine shipment of goods or people to prevent taxation or some other impediment. The goods shipped were often highly illegal or banned in some sectors. You choose who gives you the best items, Republic or Empire. 'Diplomat' Just like the Chancellor, you are an important person. A diplomat was someone involved in diplomacy, the art and practice of conducting negotiations between representatives of groups or states. They were studious followers of politics and law. Some were devoted to free democracy. Others, like the Separatist senators, were more interested in their own needs. Jedi Master Adi Gallia's parents were noted Corellian diplomats. So if you're thinking about being a Diplomat, you're going to be under the care of Jedi, Republic Troopers and allies you will negotiate with. 'Sith' You are a force user in an ancient order of Force-practitioners devoted to the dark side and determined to destroy the Jedi. The Sith were a menace long thought extinct. Thousands of years ago, a rogue Jedi named Ajunta Pall had come to the understanding that the true power of the Force lay not through contemplation and passivity. Only by tapping into the dark side could the Force's true potential be gained. The Jedi Council at the time balked at this new direction. The dark Jedi was outcast, but he eventually gained followers and they arrived on Korriban, the homeworld of the Sith species, and started the Sith Order. So if you're thinking of being a Sith, you will gain more power by leveling up, taking on missions, and leading droids to invade. 'Jedi' The Jedi Order has existed for thousands of generations, serving as guardians of peace and justice. Based on the Republic capital of Coruscant, the Jedi Temple was where the Jedi Order lived, worked and trained. At one point in time, though, the Jedi Order was headquartered on Tython. If you choose to be a Jedi, go ahead, but be careful. If you're under the wrong influence you might turn into a Dark Jedi or Gray Jedi because others promise more power. ' ' 'Trooper' You are a trooper of the Republic. You fight alongside fellow troopers and Jedi with their allies. You take orders from your leaders and level up to get better gear, weapons items, and more. You have the abilitiy to use anything around you as a weapon in case you're trapped. Once you reach the maximum level, you can train other players or clones to lead an army against the Empire. Get ready to have a blast with your comrades. You have weapons, and you also have the power to revive fallen soldiers. 'Imperial Agent' You are a trooper for the Empire. Level up to get better weapons gear and skills. You have the ability to revive fallen soldiers and players. Level up to the final level, give commands, and lead armies. Be a part of the Hoth missions, or be a droid attacking the Republic. 'Staff Member' This class is for staff members only, this is the class they use sometimes.